Talk:Benkei Musashibou/@comment-49.148.174.139-20141117182056/@comment-80.28.235.40-20141204183317
Very well, you ask and I deliver. Her route starts after the party Yamato and Monshirou prepared for the clones. Her route is basically a showcase of how cute/beautiful/wonderful/etc Benkei is. There are several events that happen in the route worth commenting. First pre-relationship. - Yamato and Benkei start working sometimes in the bar where the Kuki servants and the teachers go to relax at night. Benkei LOVES that job. - There's the beach tournament that seems to appear all the time in all A series. Near the end there's a swimming race to a rock, and in that one Benkei is petted by Yamato while she rides on his back while he's swimming (so she doesn't have to swim), which is the start of their relationship upgrading, as she asks Yamato to pet her later. She also says she doesn't mind others getting the wrong idea about their relationship to Yamato. - There's some fights in which Yamato, Usami, Benkei, Kazama and Cookie try to stop Musashi Bunta from winning since the bookshop of the manager Kazama respects will go down if they lose. Here you can see Benkei getting jealous of Tatsuko, since she's one of the combatants, got to fight Yamato but instead of doing so she hugged him for the entire match (Yamato had to pretend he was getting hurt here). Benkei also shows a technique here that makes her as strong as a Master class martial artist for a small amount of time, beating Nabeshima. After the last mentioned, Benkei decided that it was dangerous not going forward with their relationship since there were some girls interested on Yamato, so she decided to passively confess to him, aka getting herself drunk on purpose and commenting to him things like if he would like other boys to pet her or if they looked like a couple to others. Yamato instantly gets the message and decides to confess to her, and they start going out. Now post-relationship: - Hume and Kiriyama test how serious Yamato is by purposely threatening him. There's a choice here to reject their threatening or give up. I NEVER PICKED THE SECOND CHOICE AND I WILL NEVER DO SO DON'T ASK ME WHAT HAPPENS! - Benkei is damn cute after relationship. I can't describe it, honestly. For example, in order to describe how she feels towards their relationship, she was about to get drunk on purpose since she was shy, something Yamato stopped her from doing so. Yamato also kisses her on the cheek after their date and when she returns she shows up doing weird poses and voices to hide her embarrassement and excitement to other Kuki servants. There's also a moment in which Yoshitsune asks Yamato to let her call him Onii-chan or Nii-sama, out of respect and because some fortune-teller told him he may be the reincarnation of Yoshitsune's brother. - Nabeshima invites both Yamato and Benkei to an inn. In that part, Yamato realises that Benkei has a dependency on Yoshitsune, being badly affected if she's far away from Yoshitsune for too much time. It even makes her lose a fight against Margit because of that, though after talking she decides she has to be less dependant to others. At the end Yamato and Benkei participate in the mock battles, beating Yoshitsune and Kazuko who formed a team, and it ends in a nice CG with both Yoshitsune and Benkei smiling. 100000/100000 POINTS NEEDS AN AFTER STORY